Not a good day
by Lucius Maximus 1
Summary: Crowley is not having a good day. Imps are on the loose, Aziraphale underestimates their power, and Crowley is hurt. Who is sending the imps? Hastur out for revenge? Or someone else?


Crowley was _not_ having a fun day.

The day began like any other, he left his apartment (after threatening the plants for a few minutes before watering them), and made his way to Aziraphale bookshop. That was where normality for him ended.

He was in the bently when something hit his car. The car groaned as it flipped over, hitting a tree, Crowley jarred in his car, seat belt tightening around his chest. Pain sparked in his shoulder and he knew he had broken his collarbone.

He pulled himself out of his mangled car, turning back to look at the work he'd have to do on it. His sunglasses had broken, he repaired them quickly and put them back on, covering the bruise on his cheek and the cut near his eye.

Something behind him made him turn. He whipped round, faster than lightning, and caught the black blur that was speeding towards him. He gripped the creature in his hand, snarling, teeth enlarging to carnivorous canines. The creature tried to bite him, he clicked his fingers, summoning a large jar and stuffing the shadow creature inside it. The creature gnashed its teeth, yellow fangs bared. He clicked his fingers again and his beloved bentley righted itself, he climbed into the car and continued his way to Aziraphale…

Crowley opened the bookshop, "I told you, we're closed!" An impatient voice grumbled from the other end of the bookshop. Aziraphale looked up to see Crowley, and his eyes widened "sorry, dear, thought you were a customer!" he smiled apologetically.

Crowley sighed, "Its alright, angel…" he hesitated, "Had a bit of a… eventful morning." he said, taking off his glasses.

Aziraphale's eyes widened, "What _happened_ to you, crowley?" he asked, before crowley could answer, the angel had locked the shop door and drew the curtains. "Sit in the living room, tell me everything," he said and opened the door to his right.

Crowley came through, wincing as he sat down. He could see the angels worried gaze, Aziraphale sat on the opposite armchair. Crowley raised an eyebrow, "I'm _fine_ Aziraphale," he said, smiling.

The angel did not look convinced, "Let's see to those wounds," he said, leaning forward and looking at the deep gash narrowly missing his eye. "What happened?" he asked, looking concerned again.

"I don't know what happened exactly…" Crowley sighed, leaning back in the chair, wincing, "I was driving to here when something hit the car… the poor bentley hit a tree and I would have been through the window if it weren't for the seatbelt… I got out the car and _this_ …" He snarled, holding out the jar to the angel, "tried to attack me, caught the little bugger before it could do any damage…" he winced again.

Aziraphale grasped the jar. The creature began the squeal. "Looks like an imp… I haven't seen one in so long… nasty little blighters, can do real damage…" he set the jar to one side. "Let me heal you, ok? It's the least I can do…"

Crowley sighed, "Alright…" he said, sitting up straight so the angel could access his wounds. He winced again, hissing through his teeth.

Aziraphale frowned, "What's the matter?"

"When the car crashed I got a lot of pain in my shoulder area… I think my collarbone is broken…" crowley hissed, hand resting against the injured area.

"Let's fix that first then," Aziraphale said, pulling away crowley's shirt so he could access the shoulder. A large, swollen bruise surfaced around his collarbone. "Hold still, this might hurt a little," he said then pressed a hand onto the wound. A faint glow could be seen from the angels warm hand.

Crowley hissed as the bone cracked into place loudly, barely containing his cry of pain. Aziraphale stopped, then stepped his hand hovered over the deep wound do his face, he felt the skin knitting together. When he was done, Aziraphale stepped back. Crowley stood, rotated his shoulder, feeling no pain he sighed in relief, "Thanks Aziraphale…" he smiled.

Aziraphale smiled. "Your welcome, now let's have a look at this little imp…" he turned and gasped a sharp intake of breath. "Oh dear…" he said and took a step back.

"What is it?" Crowley asked, stepping towards the angel.

Aziraphale grabbed the jar, hands shaking, "I… Its gone!" He gasped, turning and showing the jar, empty and a hole burned into the lid.


End file.
